Hostel Part III
Hostel: Part III is a 2011 American horror film directed by Scott Spiegel and the third and final installment of the Hostel trilogy. It was written by Michael D. Weiss. This is the first film in the series to be neither written nor directed by Eli Roth and the first not to have a theatrical release. The film also relocates the Elite Hunting Club from Slovakia to Las Vegas. Plot A young man named Travis goes into a hotel room where a Ukrainian couple, Victor and Anka, are currently staying. Anka and Victor fall unconscious after being drugged by the beer Travis gives them, and it is revealed that Travis is a member of the Elite Hunting Club. Victor later wakes up in a cell in an abandoned building, and watches as two guards drag Anka out of her cell. Scott leaves his fiancée Amy to go to Las Vegas with his friend Carter for Scott's bachelor party. There, they meet up with their other friends, Mike and Justin. The four go to a nightclub, where they meet Kendra and Nikki, two escorts Carter secretly paid to have sex with Scott. Kendra and Nikki tell the four men about a "freaky" party they could go to on the other end of town, and the four men take a cab to an abandoned building. At the party, Kendra makes a move on Scott, but he declines and tells her about how he previously cheated on Amy and almost lost her, and does not want it to happen again. Scott wakes up the next morning in his hotel room with Carter and Justin. The three wonder where Mike is, as he is not picking up his phone. Mike awakens in a cell and starts panicking. Two guards strap him to a chair in an empty room, with one wall made of glass, and Mike is on display to be gambled upon by wealthy clients. A doctor enters the room; Mike pleads with him, but the doctor peels Mike's face off. Worried about Mike, Scott, Carter, and Justin travel to Nikki's trailer, but cannot find her. Kendra arrives and reveals that Nikki is missing as well. Meanwhile, Nikki is brought into the same room as Mike and strapped to a table. A 'doctor' then releases a jar full of cockroaches onto Nikki, which crawl into her mouth and suffocate her. Scott, Carter, Justin, and Kendra get a text from Mike's phone, sent by Travis, to meet him and Nikki in a hotel room. When they get there, everyone is kidnapped by Travis and wake up in individual cells along with Victor. The two guards take Justin away, and Carter calls the guard, and tells him that he is also a client. Justin is strapped into a chair and Carter, Flemming, and Travis watch as a woman shoots him with crossbows. The main event starts and Scott is strapped into the killing chair. He asks Carter why he is doing this, and Carter reveals he wants Amy for himself, as they were in a relationship before she ended up with Scott. Carter says he was disappointed that Amy stayed with Scott after Carter told her about Scott's infidelity. He says that once Scott dies, he will comfort Amy and she will want to be with him. Flemming orders Scott to be let go from the chair, and Scott and Carter fight. Scott ends up stabbing Carter, and then breaks out hidden by special effects smoke. Victor kills one of the guards and frees himself, but is killed by another guard. Scott calls the cops and frees Kendra, who is shot dead by Travis. Flemming orders all the prisoners to be killed. Scott and Travis fight, and Scott kills Travis. Flemming sets the building to explode and attempts to drive away, but Carter kills him and takes his car. Carter sees Scott and locks the front gate before Scott can get to him. He then quickly drives off while the building explodes, with Scott still inside. Sometime later, Carter is comforting Amy in her house. After inviting him to stay the night, Amy reveals that Scott is still alive and pins Carter's hand to a table with a corkscrew. A burned Scott appears and the pair strap him to a chair in her garage, where they kill him with an electric tiller. Casting * Brian Hallisay as Scott * Kip Pardue as Carter * John Hensley as Justin * Sarah Habel as Kendra * Skyler Stone as Mike * Zulay Henao as Nikki * Thomas Kretschmann as Flemming * Chris Coy as Travis * Nickola Shreli as Victor * Evelina Oboza as Anka * Kelly Thiebaud as Amy * Derrick Carr as Mossberg * Frank Alvarez as Mesa * Tim Holmes as Beardo * Barry Livingston as Doctor * Alicia Vela-Bailey as Japanese Cyberpunk Woman Category:Hostel